1. Field of the Invention
The present invention elates to head wear and more particularly to an improved headband construction that can support a pair of penlights using closely spaced apart buttonholes and a clip arrangement that is positioned behind the buttonholes.
2. General Background
There are a number of small penlights or small flashlights that are commercially available which can fit in the pocket of a user. These small flashlights typically use one or two double A (AA) or Triple A (AAA) size batteries and are manufactured for example by Brinkman. One of these commercially available penlights is known by the trademark designation "Mini-Mag Lite".
These small flashlights are quite convenient in that they are very lightweight and easily stored. Many applications of hunters, fishermen and sportsmen require that a light be mounted on the head of the user such as a common headlamp. However, head lamps are bulky, usually requiring a large battery pack to mounted on the waist of the user in a belt supported holder. Further, head lamps usually require a three to four foot extension cord extending between the battery pack and the headlamp which interferes with several operations such as the safe operation of a boat, the carrying of heavy equipment and the like.
Thus, there is a need for a simple straight forward construction that supports a light or lamp on a headband construction yet allows the lamps to be quickly and easily removed so that the user can hand hold the light if desired.